The Past Behind
by Otherdark
Summary: WOW UPDATED! XD Just some little stories about Sesshoumaru and his family, some may be longer than others... C&C appreciated!
1. It's Your BIRTHDAY!

Hello alls! This is my first and only fic and I hope it's appreciated. Be happy for me, it's the only one I've ever finished!!!! YAYY!!!! Oh and everybody loves Sesshoumaru-sama. If you don't you're out of the loop, and it's sincerely advised that you leave, cuz... heheh... this is about him, yea?  
  
Enough of my rabble. On with the fic!!! *Bounces excitedly*  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Maru-chaaaan..."  
  
Sesshoumaru covered his ears with his arms and buried his face in his knees. "Mmf..." he grunted, half-awake. "Sleep..."  
  
"Come on, wake up." Tsuki tickled the tip of his ear with her nail, her long black hair falling in her face.  
  
"Stop it."  
  
She laughed, rocking back on her heels. "Please, Maru-chan?"  
  
He lowered his arms and glared at her with sleepy golden eyes, grunting something incomprehensible.  
  
"Do you know what today is?" she whispered, grinning mischievously.  
  
Sesshoumaru, again, muttered something under his breath and shook his head.  
  
The black-haired woman gasped mockingly and clapped her hands to the sides of her face. "What??" she said, feigning shock. "How on earth could you forget??"  
  
Sesshoumaru raised his head from his knees and stared at her, one eyebrow cocked.  
  
"It's your BIRTHDAY!!" she giggled, throwing her hands in the air.  
  
"Mother..." he sighed, rolling his eyes.  
  
"We'll have to... make cake!"  
  
"Mother."  
  
"...Cause phenomenal amounts of trouble. Bother your father like mad-"  
  
"Mother!"  
  
She blinked, dropped her hands back in her lap, and looked at him innocently. "What?"  
  
He opened his mouth, then shut it, and repeated this about six times, before finally regaining his composure. "Why are you so excited?" he asked tonelessly, flopping backwards so he was lying down on the stone floor-and immediately made a note not to do any more flopping.  
  
His mother stared at him with wide green eyes for a moment, then smiled warmly, flopping down as well (and making the same resolution). "Am I not allowed to be excited about my first and only son?" she said, twirling a lock of his silver hair in her fingers. "Besides, if you didn't have a birthday, you'd never get any older, right?"  
  
"But I don't want to celebrate."  
  
"You're such a party pooper, Maru-chan."  
  
He stuck his tongue out at her and stretched his arms out over his head.  
  
"Do we have to?" he asked, pulling his hair out of her hand.  
  
"Yup," Tsuki replied with a nod.  
  
"Fine then."  
  
She bolted up, erupting in a silent cheer, and hopped to her feet. She danced toward the doorway, her white tail {{AN: yes, I say it's an inherited trait! XP}} dragging behind her. She spun around, giggling, and pranced off happily.  
  
"Meet me in the front hall, Maru-chan!"  
  
Sesshoumaru stared after her for a moment, then climbed to his feet, chuckling quietly to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
He ran down the hall quietly, his feet tapping lightly on the stone. It was still early in the morning, and half the household was asleep. Her logic, he figured, was something along the lines of, 'If everyone's asleep, we should cause trouble.'  
  
And people said she was a killjoy.  
  
"...Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?"  
  
He skidded to a stop and turned slowly to face his father. "Um..."  
  
"Have some decency. Don't say 'um,' you're a demon lord."  
  
"Er..." Sesshoumaru corrected himself quickly.  
  
His father rolled his eyes. "You spend too much time with your mother," he grumbled as Sesshoumaru grinned. "What are you doing up so early?"  
  
Sesshoumaru thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers.  
  
"Birthday," he said cheerfully.  
  
His father blinked and cocked an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"It's my birthday, Father." He bowed gallantly, and turned and ran again, smiling happily.  
  
He slipped and slid to a halt in the front foyer, landing inches in front of his mother. He did a little twirl and struck a pose, grinning madly.  
  
"Very nice," Tsuki laughed, clapping exaggeratedly. "You came! What took you so long?"  
  
"Father caught me."  
  
"And you escaped alive?" she gasped sarcastically. "My lord! You're stronger than I thought!" She chuckled, then froze, cocking her head to one side.  
  
"Are you all right, Mother?"  
  
She smiled, and slid her hand in his. "Come on! I have something to show you!"  
  
She dragged him down the hall a little ways, then stopped, leaving him to stand outside her room while she rummaged in a closest frantically.  
  
"... Can I ask what you're doing?" he said quietly.  
  
"I had... something for you... but I don't remember what I did with-- Ah! Here it is."   
  
She shuffled out of the room, holding a large misshapen package. "Happy birthday, Maru-chan."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at it warily, then took it, peeling the paper away. It was a white kimono, embroidered with red flowers here and there. {{AN: I luv his kimono... ^_^}}  
  
"You always wear black, and I'm sorry, Maru-chan, but it's not your color. In fact, it's not a color at all."  
  
"... Did you make this?"  
  
Tsuki sighed. "I tried, but in the end the seamstress did it," she admitted, smiling a little. "Do you like it?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you. But don't you think it's a little..."  
  
"Big? Yeah, I know, but you'll grow into it."  
  
Sesshoumaru wrapped it back up carefully and grinned. "Can I go back to bed now?"  
  
"Are you nuts?" she laughed, walking in a small circle. "We haven't even started."  
  
"Started what?"  
  
Tsuki beamed, draping her arm across his shoulders. "I'm bored. I need to bug someone. And since it's your birthday, you get to pick who."  
  
"But I want to sleep," he declared, glaring at her.  
  
"Um, no."  
  
"Fine." He thought for a moment. "I don't know; Jaken."  
  
Tsuki snickered. "Jaken it is!"  
  
Sesshoumaru grinned as his mother skipped off happily.  
  
"And so another whirlwind adventure begins, as Tsuki, Lady of the West, and her son Lord Sesshoumaru of course, set off on a quest to find the little imp Jaken and pelt rocks at him until his eyes bulge out of his wrinkly green head..."  
  
"You use a lot of adjectives, don't you, Mother?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Weeeeell I was bored, Can you blame me? This was my "journal" in English class for about a week... ^_^  
  
Review worthless ningens!! HAHAHA!!!!!! 


	2. The Tournaments pt I

OMG! Like, an update! :O

Yeah, I know, this was supposed to be a one-shot. And it was, for about... nine months. And now... it has extra chapters. -.-; So sue me.

OK, well, lessee, the last chapter was set at Sesshoumaru's 13th birthday. This one is set... about two years later, when he's a little over fifteen. And... these next chapters will be a little more serious. Yah. Um... that's about it... If anything else needs explaining let me know... -smiles happily-

--

The crowd erupted in a roar as the goat-horned youkai skidded backwards across the arena from the cat-woman's powerful blast. The entire west side of the stadium jumped to their feet, screaming their appreciation as she advanced on the goat-man, the fur on her black tail raised in aggravation and adrenaline. She slid her claws out of the tips of her fingers and bent over the struggling demon, trailing her forefinger across his neck, black blood oozing from the thin line left in its wake. The goat-man kicked pitifully, but he was powerless against the cat youkai as she grinned mockingly and bent all the way over him and sank her fangs ferociously into the side of his throat, ending the match and securing her victory over him.

One boy stood in the top box of the stands, watching from his high place with fascination as the cat-woman stood and wiped the blood from her lips, raising her arms victoriously. He narrowed his golden eyes and leaned in closer to see, a lock of silver hair slipping out of its tie to slide over his shoulder. He folded his arms over the stone side of the box and sighed as the bloody cat youkai left the arena, limping a bit, but her tail was raised triumphantly.

"Interested, Sesshoumaru?"

The boy turned around inquisitively, cocking a half-smile as he came face-to-face with his father. "Quite," he answered, tucking the loose strand of hair behind his pointed ear. "Kanaka-sama won the match."

"I see," his father mused, stepping up to the edge next to his son. "Who have you got your money on?"

"Kanaka-sama." Sesshoumaru grinned mischievously, giving his father the thumbs-up sign.

The dog lord chuckled. "You spend too much time with your mother." He leaned on the wall of the box and scanned the stadium with his own golden eyes, then sighed and turned back to Sesshoumaru.

"Do you enjoy the tournaments, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a bit, and he shrugged. "Of course, Father. It's tradition."

"No, not do you enjoy _having _them at the castle; do you enjoy the matches themselves?"

Sesshoumaru cocked his head. "Well... surely, I don't take pleasure in the pain, but... I suppose it grows on you."

His father nodded, looking down at the arena, where the bloody mass that had been the goat man was being cleared away for the next round.

"How would you like to enter the tournament, Sesshoumaru?"

--

"No! I _absolutely_ forbid it!"

"You have no say in this matter, Tsuki."

The black haired woman nearly set on fire in rage. "I do have a say in the matter. I have a say in _every_ matter that has to do with _my_ son!"

"He is not just your son, he is my son as well." The dog lord's long silver hair slipped over his shoulders as he seated himself in his study chair.

"You never do anything with him. You never even speak to him. The only thing you've ever done was to teach him how to _fight_, for gods' sake!" Tsuki exclaimed, wringing her hands. "And yet you want him to march out and _die _just so you can have your pathetic HONOR!"

"Sometimes it is noble to give one's life for the honor of one's house."

"I don't give a damn about what's noble. You are sending a fifteen-year-old boy out to fight with people three times as old as he is and twice as strong!!" She dropped her face into her hands, her anger slowly ebbing into misery. "He's going to _die_ out there..."

Her husband sighed. "Have some faith in him, Tsuki. He knows what he's doing. And he knows his limits. If it's too much for him, he will tell us."

Sesshoumaru stood outside his father's study, out of sight behind the shoji door but close enough to hear. He bit his lip at his mother's anger—she was lighthearted and hardly ever lost her temper, especially over something Sesshoumaru had done. _I guess agreeing to the tournament didn't settle well with her._

Tsuki's shadow approached the shoji screen and she slid it open quickly, rubbing the spot between her eyes. She glanced briefly over to her son, who stood there, watching her with a concerned look on his face, and sighed heavily, tears filling her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him meekly and buried her face in his shoulder, as he laid his hands on her back cautiously.

"You got so tall," she mumbled into his shirt. "Where did my son go...?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer. He let his mother cry on his shoulder.

-to be continued-


End file.
